The impact of social support on blood pressure and quality of life was assessed in a study of 40 subjects. The intervention consisted of a weekly group meeting for 14 weeks with an emphasis on bonding and emotional sharing. Outcomes assessed were blood pressure, urinary cortisol and catecholamines and quality of life questionnaire. Progress report and summary of findings: The study was completed at the end of 12/97. Data analysis was done in the Spring of 1998. The study found that group intervention lowered systolic pressure by 5uu Hg in unmarried subjects, with no effect in married subjects.